Non-Canon
by Marauder of Our Stars
Summary: Request from Barbcar. Lucy and Lola have an interesting wager.


**Request from Barbcar**

"Hey, Lori" Lucy greeted in her usual monotone.  
"Gaahh!" Lori cried, mildly irked. "Oh, hey, Lucy,"  
"I noticed you deposited a bloody object, can I have it?" Lucy asked. "My fake blood seems to be missing something, and I can't put my finger on why,"  
"That's out of the question Lucy!" Lori growled, getting more agitated.  
"Sigh," Lucy sighed. "Once again rejected,"  
"Move!" Lola shouted, shoving Lucy out of the way. "Guess who's helping me win my next pageant!"  
Lori groaned. "It's literally not the right time! Besides, why not Lincoln? He turned Lana into Little Miss Prim and Perfect, imagine what he could do to you?"  
"That's the thing," Lola chuckled. "I banned him from getting near any pageantry books, imagine what he could do to Lindsay Sweetwater!"  
"He Lori," Lucy called. "Can I at least have you blood-soaked shorts? After I squeeze the blood from them, I'll wash them for you."  
Lori moaned. She forgot to replace the pad. Why today of all days, she and Bobby had a date Dream Boat style; couldn't "that time of month" be another time of month? It would probably break his heart that she couldn't come today, but mamma needs some time alone with her pads and chocolate. It was kind of outlandish, cartoonish even, how upset she could get during her menstruation. Last year, she went out during her period, and she ended up getting sentenced to community service.  
"If you know what's good for you, you'll help me prepare!" Lola said, shaking her fist.  
"If you knew what's good for you, you'd leave!" Lori snapped. "Same goes for you Lucy!"  
The girls rushed out the door. The door slammed, and the girls heard Lori arming it.  
"Gee, what's up with Lori?" Lucy panted. "The last time I saw her this upset was on Lincoln's 'Loudest Mission: Relative Chaos'!"  
"I'll tell you what's up with Lori," Lola shouted. "You creeped her out with your voodoo vibes and ruined my shot of getting her to help me out!"  
"Me?" Lucy cried. "You probably put her off with all your disgustingly shiny sense of fashion!"  
"Why you little-" Lola said before tackling Lucy. "That'll teach you to insult my dazzling fashion sense!"  
Dust came up and you could see the occasional hair pulling and fists evading it.  
"STOP!" Luan cried out, diving into the middle of the fight. The dust cleared and Luan was holding both girls by the arm.  
"Lily is sleeping!" Luan hissed. The bond between the two wasn't surprising, Lily always seemed to laugh at her jokes, knowing that she was being goofy. "You guys are setting up debate for her to cry!"  
Lola and Lucy groaned while Luan chuckled.  
"But seriously, if Lily wakes up, there will be a serious problem between the three of us," Luan said, her eyes darkening at the last eleven words.  
The two younger siblings gulped. "Okay,"  
"Good!" Luan said cheerfully. "I argument it!"  
Lola and Lucy groaned, the joker chuckled.  
"It seems like we'll have to take a different approach at this," Lola said.  
"Yes," Lucy responded, wary of the fashionista's tactics.  
"How about we make this interesting," Lola said. "And make a bet,"  
"Okay," Lucy said again, still wary.  
"We both display our habits to Lori, whoever makes her snap, loses. Winner gets bragging rights, and loser," Lola thought about what she was going to say next. "Gets shot out of a canon, into Lincoln's Paradise for One pool,"  
"What?" Lucy asked, confused.  
"We both know we want to see that, and it's time to put that Lincoln and Clyde bought to use!" Lola explained.  
"Deal," Lucy said, shaking Lola's hand.  
"I hope you brought a broom because you're going to eat my dust!" Lola shouted.  
"We'll see about that," Lucy said.

* * *

"Hey Lori, can I give you a makeover?" Lucy asked. "I promise I'll stop asking for your bloody articles."  
"Sure?" Lori said, in a questioning form, leery of what the eight-year-old gypsy had planned for her.  
Lucy applied dark mascara and black lipstick, she was careful not to overstep the boundary and didn't apply eye shadow. She made Lori's face a paler shade.  
"I'm not going to lie," Lori smiled, "But this is not bad!"  
Lucy smiled while Lola cursed under her breath. Nevertheless, Lola didn't lose her edge, and knocked on Lori's door with a fantastic smile.  
"I was wondering if you could give you a makeover," Lola questioned, batting her eyes.  
"Why not?" Lori asked, her smile betraying the suspicion going through her head.  
By the time Lola was finished, Lori looked like a totally new person. Lori blushed as she looked at her mirror, seeing that Lola made her look extremely beautiful.  
"Wow, Lola," Lori said. "I love it!"  
Lola giggled, expressing fake shyness.  
Lucy balled her hand into a fist. She barged in blurting out, "I've got a poem for you!"  
 _Lori,_  
 _Great blond hair, popularity, all Lori_  
 _Beauty, on her face is all you can read_  
 _Her besting Carol Pingrey is not just a story_  
 _Lori, for her it is Bobby who he has a need_  
 _They have true love and even more-y_  
 _All of us love her have her take the lead_  
 _Lori_  
Lori put a hand to her heart, she was touched that her sister took the time to write this poem for her. Not just so she could get a ride somewhere creepy.  
"Thank you,"  
Lucy didn't say anything, but her frown turned upside down.  
Red with rage, Lola set up a faux smile. Gritting her teeth she said, "Good job Lucy!"  
"All in a hard day's work," Lucy grinned.  
Lola then shoved a teacup into Lori's hand, and poured tea into the cup. "Drink it!"  
When Lori hesitated, Lola shoved the teacup towards Lori's mouth. The tea spilled onto Lori's shirt, scalding her, causing her to cry out in pain.  
Lori kicked them out again, to get some sleep. Lori screamed in terror when she noticed she was in a coffin soon after she woke up. She screamed even louder when she found out how heavy the coffin lid was. When Lori finally got the coffin of, Lola bombarded Lori with hairspray.  
In a cry of anguish, Lori kicked Lola out of her room. "And stay out!"  
Lucy's grin was the first thing a distraught Lola saw when she got back up.  
"Oh, wipe that smirk off your face!" Lola mumbled.  
"No," Lucy answered smugly.

* * *

"If you shoot at this trajectory, Lola should land in the middle of the synthetic hevea brasiliensis water container, street name, kiddy pool," Lisa explained.  
Lola gulped. "Lucy, big sis, do you really want to do this?"  
"Yes," Lucy replied, before lighting the fuse.  
"I'll get you back!" Lola cried, flying into the sky.  
The kiddy pool was passed Lola's line of vision, and she was still flying high.  
"I may have underestimated the power of the canon," Lisa said thoughtfully.  
As the two sisters looked up, all they saw was a twinkle.  
"Uh oh" Both sisters said.


End file.
